The present invention is in the field of litter boxes for pets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a litter box having a sifter/scraper scoop insert which is used to remove solid and clumped animal waste from the litter box without removing or transferring remaining litter material from the litter box.
Different animal species, including many commonly kept as pets may be trained to use a litter box. The convenience afforded to pets and their human companions by litter box availability can be offset somewhat by the challenges often associated with keeping the litter box clean. The task of removing animal waste and soiled litter has been addressed in a variety of ways over the last several decades. Some advances include the development of “clumping” litter that captures and eases removal of liquid waste while retaining generally unsoiled litter and reducing the volume of litter consumed while providing for a relatively clean and low-odor litter box. Various manual and automated scooping devices are known and used. However, a need remains for a device and method that will provide for ease of use and cleaning a litter box, particularly without necessitating removal from the box of litter that is being retained for continued use, but without leaving waste (on its own and/or with clumped litter) adhered to the interior surfaces of the litter box. The presently described embodiments address this need.